The Protector
by I'll finish it later
Summary: When Harry Potter's entire family is threatened by an unknown foe he chooses to call in an agent from the American Ministry to protect his children. Harry get's more than he bargained for however when the agent brings his little sister along for the ride, a girl that his son falls in love with. FemaleOC/AlbusSeverusPotter Rated for Language, Violence, Sexual Content, and rape
1. Just another day at the office

**I own some things but not Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, I do own this story though! This is my first fanfic so cut me SOME slack, but still R&R, the rating is due to some sexual situations, as well as reference to rape, general violence, and some language. I hope to be uploading periodically, but no promises! I hope you enjoy! Tootles!**

Just another day at the office

Harry Potter sat at his desk in the ministry. It was a normal day, a tiring one, but normal nonetheless. Being the head of the Auror department was difficult, he wasn't in danger nearly as often as when he had been a field agent, but even paperwork can wear a man out.

Harry placed the last case file from his in-box into the out-box, a tired half smile touching his lips. He leaned back in his high-backed leather desk chair and let his eyes roam around his spacious wood paneled office.

He had modeled it after the late Albus Dumbledore's office, spindly legged tables were spread throughout the office sporting whirring silver gadgets, gismos, and such that even Harry didn't fully understand. His Hardwood desk was now rather empty, sporting only his in and out boxes, a fancy quill set, and a practical armada of family photos. Harry reached across the desk and picked up his favorite, and the newest edition to his collection.

The picture was of Lily, his daughter stood in front of the statue of Liberty in America with a smug look on her face, she was pushing Albus into the water. Harry smiled and stroked lily's moving face as over and over again she pushed her older brother into the murky ocean.

Harry put the picture back in it's place with the others as a pile of files floated into his office and dropped themselves into his in tray. Harry sighed loudly, pushed his glasses that were sliding down his nose back into place and settled in for a long night.

Harry was awoken by a faint squeal from outside his office. Figuring his receptionist Gabby had just tripped on her way into the office he lay his head back on his desk and fell back asleep. A man walked into the room dragging a young woman with him. He dropped her in the center of the floor and drew his wand.

Harry lifted his head when the alarm he had set went off at 11' waking him to a shocking sight. His assistant was curled up on the floor, an expanding pool of blood underneath her. He stood quickly, knocking his chair to the ground and ran to her side. Gabby's stomach was slashed from hip to hip, her intestines lay on the floor next to her. Harry knelt and took her pulse, she was already cold. He fell back onto his heels, tears for his assistant of ten years already brimming in his eyes. That was when he saw it. Spelled out in the dead woman's organs were two words: They're next. Harry stood up, his sadness forgotten in the light of his discovery. He looked around for another message, something to tell him who was being targeted, and then he saw it. The photos of his family were gone.


	2. On call

**I own some things but not Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, I do own this story though! This is my first fanfic so cut me SOME slack, but still R&R, the rating is due to some sexual situations, as well as reference to rape, general violence, and some language. I hope to be uploading periodically, but no promises! This is one of my favorite chapters because I got to create a whole new magical world for you to take a peak in. I hope you enjoy! Tootles!**

On call

Chason Willum Gray worked for the American ministry, he worked in the external affairs department as an Extradition Agent. He was good at his job, at least good enough to satisfy his taste for expensive muggle suits and cars. He was always dressed impeccably; a perfectly pressed three piece suit with a matching tie in a contrasting color. Most people consider suits to be boring and plain, but his were far from it. They were colored mostly in grays in blacks with subtle patterns, nothing that would draw attention, but they were special enough to look expensive and custom made, because they were. He always wore a hat, and it always matched his suit, but with a band that matched his tie.

Chason walked into his favorite coffee shop on a normal Monday morning. He walked up to the pimply faced teenager at the counter and placed his order; coffee, black. The boy simply stood there, eyes wide.

"Is there a problem young man?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Chason always called boys under the age of thirty 'young man' even though he was only 19.

"Uhm, no sir!" Chason raised the eyebrow again "Well it's just... Is that a Lamborghini?" The last part came out in a rush and the teen blushed profusely all the way up to the roots of his bleached blond hair.

Chason turned to look out the window of the coffee shop. "If you mean the sleek, black car that I drove up in," the eyebrow returned to it's raised position "then yes". The boy cleared his throat, clearly flustered and repeated Chason's order to the young woman working at the coffee machine. Chason walked over to the corner booth and sat himself down heavily, leaning his silver walking cane against the edge of the table.

The girl who had been working at the coffee machine walked over to Chason's table carrying his coffee. She put it down in front of him and pulled her green apron off over her head. "Hey Scott!" she called over to the boy at the counter who looked up from the register "Imma take my break now, she's all yours!" the boy nodded and turned to serve another customer.

"Hey sis." Chason stood shakily and gave the girl a warm hug.

"I missed you!" she cried into his shoulder. He laughed and held her at arms length.

"I missed you too" she smiled at him and took off her nametag, which read 'Samantha Gray'. They both sat and she watched her older brother drink silently.

"When do you leave again?" Samantha whispered as if it hurt her to ask.

"Now" Chason made as if to stand but his left leg buckled under him. His younger sister grabbed his arm and helped him stand. He grabbed his silver walking stick which rippled slightly in pleasure as he leaned into it.

"You're gonna end up getting killed with that leg"

"I know," Chason whispered sadly "I have to go in to work, we'll have dinner when I get back"

"That's what you said last time when you left for three months, you've only been back for 24 hours, surely you could skip out on this one?" he shook his head.

"It's not going to happen" his sister sighed sadly.

"At least be careful"

"Always" he whispered as he pulled her in for another hug "Oh," he said, turning on his way to the bathroom "the car is yours till I get back". The door closed behind him and a loud crack sounded through the shop as he apparated in to work.

The American ministry was very different from it's British counterpart. While the ministry in Britain's job was to more or less keep muggles ignorant of the existence of magic, the American ministry had no such goal. The American ministry was housed in a large steel and glass structure in downtown Washington DC. Many wizards worked in the CIA, FBI, and many other three letter departments. The job of keeping the muggles oblivious fell mostly to the US government rather than to the ministry. The ministry was tasked with the wellbeing and enforcement of wizards.

Chason had what was quite possibly the most difficult and dangerous job the ministry had to offer. He would track down dark wizards, chasing them all around the world, before bringing them back stateside to face the law. Due to his especially difficult job he was royally compensated, something that was overtly obvious when one entered his offices.

Chason stepped off of the tile in the lobby with his name on it and walked towards the bank of elevators on the opposite side of the hall. Lower ranking wizards who didn't have apparition tiles were flooing in through the fireplaces opposite the elevators. Chason smirked as he cut the entire line of wizards waiting to be scanned before entering the ministry. He flashed his ID to the wizard at the scanner and stepped around it rather than through it. Had he stepped through the scanner almost every possible alarm would have gone off, indicating the large quantity of both magical and nonmagical weapons on his person.

An attractive young woman with long black hair stood on the other side of the scanner waiting for him. "Where are they sending me this time Val?"

"Britain" his assistant glanced at his walking stick as they walked the remainder of the distance to the elevators. Several wizards were getting on an elevator that had just arrived. "Get off" Valerie said calmly to the seven or so wizards as she flashed her ID. The wizards filed off heads down, mumbling apologies as they passed.

"What's the job?" Chason asked as the doors closed on the growing crowd of waiting wizards.

"The Potter's"

"This is gonna be good"

"Apparently Mr. Potter has heard of your... Specific skill set," at this Chason laughed aloud "he wouldn't even tell the AMAD what was going on" she handed her boss the case file.

"If he isn't even corroborating with the American Ministry Assignment Division then it must be top secret. What are our speculations as to the nature of his 'request'?"

"Our assets in the British Ministry have reported a murder in his offices..." Chason nodded for her to go on "We believe from the CSU photos that his family may have been targeted by a dark wizard"

"Photos?"

"A full set are in the case file"

"Grab me a Tier 2 toybox and an extended stay bag, I'll apparate right over" Valerie nodded and got off the elevator. Chason hit the button for his floor and got off. His reception area spanned a full face of the building, sprawled throughout the neutrally toned couches were conference tables and desks with powered down computers. The room could house an entire team of wizards should a need arise for a rapid response team, but normally it just held Chason and his assistant.

Chason walked across the large room and stepped into his small office, he had been offered a much larger one but had decided to stay small due to the fact he spent so little time in it, even his assistant's office was larger. He checked the pile of mail on his desk absentmindedly. On the bottom of the stack was a letter from Salem, the most prestigious American wizarding institution. "Shit!" Chason hissed as he ripped open the envelope. Inside were the reapplication papers for Samantha's Seventh year, they were due the previous day.

Chason sat down heavily in his leather desk chair, hands pressed into his eye sockets. He didn't look up as his assistant walked into the room with a briefcase and a black duffel bag. "Chase?" she asked hesitantly.

"I always fuck everything up for her," the wizard didn't look up as his assistant blinked curiously "I remember this one time, there was this boy who she had had a crush on for several years. This was my seventh year, she was in her fifth. He asked her out to the ball and when I heard about it I threatened to break him if he hurt her, when the ball came around she waited for him for three hours. It turns out he was too scared that I might hurt him, so he stood her up." The young witch walked around the desk and put her hand on Chason's shoulder. "No, let me finish!" Chason practically yelled as he looked up, she simply nodded. "The worst part was she didn't blame me, even when I told her it was my fault, she simply said 'Then he didn't deserve me'. I was more broken up then she, and she ended up comforting ME!"

"Chase!" Chason looked up again and Valerie grabbed both sides of his face so he couldn't look away. "I have known you since first year, I had the biggest crush on you at first" Chason smirked at that "But I knew you wouldn't even look at other girls, you were too busy worrying about your little sister. Especially after that incident with your uncle..."

"I just wish there was some way I could make this up to her!" at this he brandished the letter as if he was going to hit something with it.

"Well..." Valerie began and Chason perked up, she always came up with a good plan. "You could take her with you..."

"What!" Chason yelled angrily "You think I would put her in danger like that!"

"No I don't Chase, but it works perfectly with your cover..." Chason gestured for her to go on "We are planning on applying you for the DADA job at Hogwarts, that way you can keep an eye on the Potters and Weasleys. Simply enroll Samantha there too, I'm sure she'd love to get to spend a year abroad, she doesn't even have to know that you forgot to reenroll her at Salem" Chason began to grin broadly.

"You're a fucking genius Val!" She smiled bashfully.

"I try" they stood there awkwardly looking into each other's eyes for several minutes before Chason cleared his throat and turned to check the rest of his mail. Valerie picked his bags up off the floor where she had left them and put them on his desk. "I have all of your normal equipment in the case, I even threw in some new toys for you," Chason grinned "all of your clothing and toiletries are in the duffel" Chason opened the bags and peaked in at the neatly folded suits in the duffel and the magical and non magical weapons and surveillance equipment in the case.

"It all seems to be in order, when do I leave?"

"I got you an intercontinental apparition permit for whenever you want, one use though. Do keep in mind however that their term does resume today."

"I'll go grab Sammy and then go"

"So this is goodbye?"

"For now..."

"Be safe!"

"Always" and with a last glance towards Valerie Chason turned on the spot and disapparated.


	3. Foreign exchange

**I own some things but not Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, I do own this story though! This is my first fanfic so cut me SOME slack, but still R&R. The rating is due to some sexual situations, as well as reference to rape, general violence, and some language. I hope to be uploading periodically, but no promises! This is one of my least favorite chapters... It is really short and not too well written, but I needed a way to show the relationship between Chason and Samantha, so oh well. I hope you enjoy! Tootles!**

Foreign Exchange

"What do you mean I'm not going back to Salem!" Samantha screamed at her older brother. This was not at all what Chason had envisioned his sister's reaction being, he had expected her to be glad to go, excited for the new opportunity.

"You're going to spend a summer abroad in the UK."

"Oh so now you suddenly get all interested in my life just when it starts going well!" Chason blinked in shock.

"I didn't mean to mess anything up... I just thought we could spend some time together before you graduate and move on with your life."

"I... But I have a boyfriend and friends and classes and..." She faded off breathlessly.

"You can have all of those things in England"

"I can but, this is my last year, I want to spend it with the people I care about!"

"I know sis" He pulled her into a hug "But you need to do this, I am being transferred to Britain for a year, I can't watch out for you from another continent!"

"It hasn't stopped you from leaving before!"

"True, but never for this long."

"Fine I'll go!"

"Oh no, what's your condition?" The young witch smirked at him.

"Buy me a new broom, the new Seraph Custom"

"That's a three million dollar broom!" Chason yelled.

"I'm going to go pack, you can have it shipped to us in Britain. It think I want it in white..." She walked off down the hall to her room. Chason sighed and shook his head.

In her room Samantha was packing, quite smug at her ability to manipulate her brother. She had actually been quite happy to go but had decided to milk the opportunity for all it was worth. She had had a boyfriend but he had dumped her a week ago for her best friend, something about her being a prude and not wanting to have sex. Something that was not surprising after what happened with her uncle, at that thought she shivered uncontrollably.

"Sammy! Are you done yet?" Her brother called from down the hall startling her out of her memories.

"Yeah! Just a sec!" She yelled back as she shoved random articles of clothing into her suitcase. She smiled as she shoved another pile of clothing into the magically extended case, "God I love magic" she whispered to herself. Chason knocked at the door.

"Unless you want to miss the train to Hogwarts I recommend that you hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" she hissed as she opened the door into his leg. He collapsed almost instantly to the floor his face screwed up in pain. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she cried dropping to her knees to help him. He suddenly started laughing. "What!" she yelled through the tears streaming down her face.

"I got you sis! It's my left leg that's all fucked up, not my right." He stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. She rose with him, brushing the tears off her face. He continued to chuckle as he picked up her bag.

"Fuck you!" She yelled jokingly and punched him in the arm.

"Come on sis" He said, instantly composed as he carried her bag out into the yard. She followed him, shutting off the lights as she went. Samantha finally reached the front door and turned to face the house she grew up in.

"Chason?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have the house?" at this Chason laughed loudly.

"Of course you can Sammy! I never really liked the place, it was always too..."

"Theirs?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you ever think about them Chase?"

"Mom and Dad? Every day"

"I miss them" Samantha whispered sadly as Chason grabbed her in a one armed hug, all three of their bags held in his right hand with his cane under his arm.

"Me too" and with those two final words and a last glance at their home they turned together and disappeared with a crack.


	4. Missing Train

**I own some things but not Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, I do own this story though! This is my first fanfic so cut me SOME slack, but still R&R. The rating is due to some sexual situations, as well as reference to rape, general violence, and some language. I hope to be uploading periodically, but no promises! This is one of my favorite chapters... It is a bit longer then the last and much better written, I hope it shows the Potter family dynamic and how Chason and Samantha are so very different then everyone else. I hope you enjoy! Tootles!**

Missing Train

The Potters lived in a small home on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, It wasn't a particularly luxurious or frivolous home even though it's occupants had plenty of money to burn. It was painted a pale blue with white shutters, under each window was a perfectly tended flower bed with blue and white flowers. The two story home was seemingly dwarfed by a huge willow that sat to one side of a cobblestone path that cut the perfectly manicured front lawn exactly in half. It was a house that could have easily appeared on the cover of such magazines such as craftsmen home. The general opinion of the neighbors was that the family must be perfect and calm just the same as the house. But they couldn't be more wrong.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER COME DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" screamed the matriarch of the Potter household, Ginny Potter. "IF YOU ARE'NT DOWN HERE BY THE COUNT OF FIVE I WILL PERSONALLY HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!"

"I'm coming" replied Albus, seemingly calm in the face of his mother's yelling as he serenely stood up from the couch behind her, his trunk sitting next to him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in shock as she whipped around to face him, "Where is your sister?" Ginny asked suddenly more quiet now that she realized her son was ready and beside her.

"I believe she is putting on makeup to impress Mr. Malfoy" he said 'Mr. Malfoy' in a fake American accent.

"Oh well that's okay" remarked Ginny as she pushed through the door into the kitchen to continue washing the dishes.

"No it's not!" yelled Harry at the same time as his son James who sat beside him at the kitchen table.

"Nobody cares what you boys think!" Lily yelled back as she came down the stairs pulling her trunk which banged on every step.

"I just think he is a little old for you!" yelled James from his position behind the daily prophet.

"Yeah well you aren't even at Hogwarts anymore, so you can't stop me!" Lily stormed off into the entry hall with a huff. James simply shrugged and went back to reading the paper.

"I don't even care" Albus remarked monotonously as he shrugged. He jerked his wand at his trunk and whispered "Locomotor trunk". He shrugged again at his mother before following his sister into the hall, his trunk bobbing along at his heels.

"You coming?" Harry asked as he stood up from his seat at the table. Both James and Ginny shook their heads without looking up from their respective tasks. Harry sighed and finished off his cup of coffee before following his two youngest children out into the hall.

"Ready to go dad?" Albus asked from beside the door.

"Yep! Out to the car with you!" Both kids walked across the lawn to the car parked on the street, Albus with a cool long stride and Lily with a huffy almost stamping of her feet. "Oh come one Lils, you are sixteen years old! Start acting like it!"

"Yes father" Lily replied snarkily causing Albus to snicker and Harry to sigh.

"Just get in the car" Harry ordered as he unlocked the car with his remote. The car beeped rather obnoxiously as the boot popped itself so the kids could lift their trunks into the car, which they did.

The family rode in silence the two teenagers looking out the windows at the passing scenery as they blurred past hundreds of miles in seconds. Other drivers didn't notice as their cars were lifted into the air or shunted to the side so that the magical vehicle could pass. Harry resettled his grip on the wheel as they sped into Muggle London, being the head Auror had it's perks he thought to himself smugly.

Harry had no trouble finding a parking spot directly across from King's Cross as the vehicles along the street were pushed closer together to fit the long black sedan. Lily and Albus disembarked quickly, ready to meet up with their respective friends. Harry conjured two carts for them to place their trunks and owl cages on as they pulled their trunks from the boot.

Lily and Albus pushed their carts along quickly, losing their meandering father easily. Harry wasn't particularly worried, no person in their right mind would try anything with this many muggles around, or so he thought. The teenagers quickly found their way to the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. They glanced around to make sure no muggles were watching and then pushed through the barrier side by side, into the throngs of witches and wizards bringing their kids to the train.

They almost instantly spotted the large group of red heads in a corner and skirted around it, they didn't want to be doted upon by great grandma Molly and could easily meet up with the Weasley's who were still at school on the train. They did not notice the black cloaked large wizard who was following them with his hood pulled up to disguise his face in shadow.

When the two teens reached the edge of the platform they were shocked to find that there was no train. They blinked in shock and turned to glance at one another, they shared a look that said that neither of them had ever heard of such a thing. The train was always just there. They looked up and down the tracks looking for the train but found nothing. Just as they were about to ask someone what was going on Harry walked up beside them.

"I wonder where the train is?" He wondered aloud "It has always been here, I wonder..." He didn't get to finish his thought however for the train coasted up to the platform at that exact moment, one of the entrances directly before them.

A smartly dressed man in a muggle suit stood leaning against a slightly pulsing silver walking stick and he took off his hat as the train came to a halt and he saw them. "It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter" the man exclaimed in unaccented oxford english "I think you will be happy to know that I have personally checked the train!"

"I'm sorry and you are?" questioned Harry, a bit taken aback.

"Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners! I am Chason Willum Grey, at your service!" at this he took a slight bow before extending his hand to Harry, who firmly shook it.

"Your reputation proceeds you Mr. Grey! I am Harry Potter. But you, my friend, can call me Harry!" The two teens shared a look at the oddness of the situation, two seemingly strangers were treating each other as the best of friends, and to top it off the man in the suit was young enough to be their brother!

"These must be your youngest children!" Chason exclaimed as a dark haired teenager peeked shyly around him "Nice to meet you Albus!" at this Chason shook Albus' hand enthusiastically before turning to Lily "and Lily!" he took her hand and kissed the back of it causing her to blush. He is rather handsome she thought to herself. During the whole engagement Albus' eyes hadn't left the girl behind Chason. WOW Albus thought to himself, this girl was quite a looker, with her pale grey eyes and soft cheekbones, not to mention her subtle curves! "Again, my manners leave me!" Chason remarked as he noticed Albus' staring "This is my sister Samantha!" Samantha stepped out from around her brother to shake Harry's hand, he smiled kindly at her.

"How do you do my lady?" stuttered Albus as he kissed Samantha's hand. Samantha blushed bright red and looked at her feet before shaking Lily's hand. Lily giggled at the two awkward teens while Chason winked at his sister, causing her to blush even more.

Chason looked around the group smiling before suddenly turning serious and turning back to Harry "I am going to go roam around the crowd, I will talk to you later" Chason said pointedly. Harry just nodded seriously and Chason walked off into the crowd where he was quickly lost from view.

"Why don't you two," Harry said looking at his children "show this wonderful young woman around the train?" at this Samantha smiled at him thankfully, with her brother gone she had no clue what to do.

"Sure!" Lily said giggling "I'm sure Albus would love to." Harry looked at his daughter questioningly and she just giggled again. Harry shook his head before walking off into the crowd to find Ron and Hermione. "You haven't said much new girl?"

"My name is Samantha and I am from New York City in America" Samantha said in an east coast drawl "You now know everything interesting about me"

"Oh that can't be true! I am sure there are lots of interesting things about you!" Albus exclaimed while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go find a compartment before my brother makes a fool of himself!" Lily said as she grabbed Samantha's arm and dragged her onto the train with Albus following them dejectedly.


	5. Into the unknown

**I own some things but not Harry Potter or it's affiliated characters, I do own this story though! This is my first fanfic so cut me SOME slack, but still R&R. The rating is due to some sexual situations, as well as reference to rape, general violence, and some language. I hope to be uploading periodically, but no promises! This is one a chapter in which a couple more characters are introduced, hopefully I didn't make people too sudden, I have a habit of doing that... I hope you enjoy! Tootles!**

Into the unknown

Samantha was rather surprised at the grandeur of the Hogwarts express, on the rides to salem she had taken an old school bus from her front door that could travel large distances rather quickly, it would make lots of stops all over the US before finally arriving at Salem. She walked down the aisle between sets of seats and tables mouth slightly agape as Lily pulled her towards the rear of the train.

"Where are we going?" asked Samantha looking around. The general seating areas had been replaced by compartments, but they all were packed almost to the brim with students.

"The 'golden compartment'!" exclaimed Lily as Albus stepped into a compartment to their left.

"First of all, what the heck is a 'golden compartment' and second of all where did he go?" Samantha asked, totally lost in the goings ons around her.

"As to your first question, the golden compartment is where all of the relations of the golden trio sit on the train, and for your second question, I think he is getting the hunk of meat that is Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily responded enthusiastically, especially at the mention of Scorpius.

"Someone's got a bit of a crush on the son of an ex-deatheater!" Lily blushed to the roots of her hair at that.

"How did you know?" She whispered timidly as the pair came to the last compartment of the last passenger car. Samantha smirked as they entered a compartment that had a large gold plaque on the door that simply said 'The Trio Met Here'.

"Honey," Samantha said as she sat down across from Lily next to another red haired girl whose nose was buried in a book "It's just a little bit obvious!"

"What's obvious?" asked the girl, dragging her nose away from the thick leather bound book.

"Nothing Rose!" Lily yelled as Samantha went to open her mouth to tell the girl. Samantha simply shut her mouth and extended her hand to the girl next to her.

"You must be Rose Weasley!" Samantha exclaimed "My name is Samantha" Rose looked at Samantha scornfully.

"Hi." She said flatly before returning to her book ignoring Samantha's outstretched hand.

"Pardon my cousin's rude behavior, she hates being interrupted when she's reading, she'll probably actually notice you when she finishes her book" Lily leaned against the window, her breath fogging the glass as she looked out across the hordes of people either getting on the train or saying goodbye.

"So..." Samantha panned awkwardly. Lily turned away from the window as if startled.

"Sorry Samantha, I kind of forgot anyone was here, I'm used to it just being Rose and myself until the train starts moving"

"It's fine..." Samantha started, but just then the whistle blew and the train started moving startling Samantha into silence. A brief while passed in a slightly less awkward silence. Samantha suddenly looked up and out the window at the now passing countryside and sniffed loudly as if she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked compassionately. As she moved over to sit next to her newfound friend. Samantha sniffed and tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes.

"It's just" she snuffled loudly "Chason, by brother, was supposed to see me off and now we left, and he forgot all about me!" Lily wrapped an arm around Samantha as she started all out bawling into Lily's shoulder. Rose continued to read oblivious to the drama.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice from the door. All three of the girls looked up startled to see who the newcomer was. Chason stood in the doorway leaning heavily on his staff which was gurgling and sputtering like hot tar, though it didn't seem to effect it's bearer. Samantha's jaw dropped, Lily's eyes widened, and Rose returned to her book unfazed.

"I thought you forgot about me" Samantha whispered as he leaned against the doorframe and started fiddling with his staff which had now turned into a smooth, black, glasslike substance.

"Nah sis, I'm going to Hogwarts too!" Chason exclaimed grinning broadly.

"Is this the year long..." Chason cut her off.

"It's top secret" he said looking at the two other girls in the compartment, Lily who was looking very lost, and Rose who was still buried in her book.

"Alrighty..." Samantha panned, the awkwardness in the cabin would have made a dementor fidget.

"I have to go on my rounds, I will talk to you later sis" and with those last words he opened the door and stepped into the hall. Past three boys who were coming towards the compartment from the other end of the train. One of which was Albus, the other two didn't look familiar to Samantha.

"Hey boys!" called Lily, a few octaves higher than average causing Samantha to chuckle behind her hand, trying to pass it off as a cough.

"Sup fools!" Called one of the boys as he pushed his way past Albus and into the compartment. Rose quickly threw her book onto the rack above her for bags and started patting her hair down causing Samantha to break out laughing.

"Honey, you okay?" Lily asked worried for Samantha's health. Samantha nodded, she was really having some odd mood swings today.

"Well..." panned the shorter of the three boys. Lily stood up suddenly and sat down across from me again patting the spot next to her.

"Why don't you sit with me Scor?" Samantha's eyebrows raise, so this was the son of the Infamous Draco Malfoy. He was broader then his father had been, at least based on the photos Samantha had seen, and definitely shorter. His white blonde hair was cut military short and he wore ripped jeans and a leather jacket over a t-shirt for some wizard band Samantha had never heard of. Scorpius looked a bit taken aback but went and sat next to Lily stiffly when Albus nudged his shoulder with his own. The other boy sat down next to Samantha, a bit too close for her taste.

"Hey, I'm Longbottom, Frank Longbottom" the third boy said with a cocky smirk.

"Well hello Mr. Bond" joked Samantha as Rose glared at her venomously. Both Lily and Scorpius were sitting stiffly looking anywhere but at each other, and Albus was leaning against the now closed door watching Frank, obviously amused.

"What?" asked Frank causing Samantha to sigh.

"It's a muggle reference" explained Albus without moving from his spot against the door.

"Ahhhh," sighed Frank as if to appease his friend "do you have a boyfriend?" Frank asked bluntly as he stared straight into Samantha's eyes through his lanky brown hair. Rose was starting to look downright murderous.

"I do not" Samantha answered brusquely, her hands clenched into fists. Both Lily and Scorpius had looked over to see what was going on and Albus was still leaning, looking on amusedly.

"Good..." whispered Frank in his attempt at a sexy voice. Albus started to snicker silently. Frank put his hand up and stroked it up Samantha's bare thigh up towards her skirt. He smirked, oblivious to the fact that Samantha had gone stock still and was staring straight ahead blankly. Frank moved his other hand towards Samantha's cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. In an instant Frank was pushed up against the window his face squashed into the glass. The occupants of the compartment sat, mouths agape as Samantha pushed up on Frank's left arm, which she had in a muggle police hold. "I'm sorry!" yelled Frank as Samantha twisted his arm painfully.

"Let me be frank Frank," Samantha whispered in his ear icily, Albus snickered completely unconcerned as he sat down for a better view. Scorpius, Rose, and Lily sat, still shocked and watched. "If you ever touch any other girl without her consent ever again" she paused and twisted his arm a bit further causing him to grunt in pain "I will personally Sectumpsempera your balls off!" Frank simply nodded and grunted again.

"Let him go Samantha" said Chason calmly from the door. Albus jumped, he hadn't even noticed Chason's entrance. Samantha nodded dejectedly and twisted her grip suddenly causing a sharp crack to emanate from Frank's arm. She let him go and Chason hauled Frank to his feet, leaning heavily on his feet. Blood trickled from the boys nose down his chin and his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Chason simply sighed as he hauled the boy out of the compartment and down the hall.

"Is there going to be anything to eat? I'm starving!" exclaimed Samantha as she calmly sat down next to a still dumbstruck Albus.


End file.
